


Like Home

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [23]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks about her stuff, and how its not her stuff anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my alphabet drabbles challenge, where I've given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. This prompt was "opulence".

* * *

_opulence_  
-noun  
1\. wealth, riches, or affluence

* * *

 

By the end of their first week in Karakura, Tessai has the shop up and running, Urahara is already working on his experiments for the Vaizards, and Yoruichi has mapped out the city by every block, street, and pothole.

She wants to help, but spends no time thinking about how she should be back at the shop, or about the challenges still facing them. Mostly, she thinks about how tiny Karakura Town is, and how tiny she feels in it, and she never ever felt like this back in Soul Society.

She doesn't think about the people. She doesn't think of Soi Fon or any of her officers, people she knows looked up to her. She doesn't think of the other officers, or people that she considered friends. She doesn't think of Urahara and Tessai, even if she doesn't regret for an instant the sacrifice that she's made for them.

She thinks about her homes, and how there was never any doubt that they belonged to her. She thinks of her division, and how she was trained from day one to own it. She thinks of the stuff in those homes – her parents never hesitated to indulge her, and in turn as an adult she was never afraid to indulge herself. It's not that she misses the stuff, as much. It's just strange to her that somewhere there are rooms upon rooms filled with her stuff – stuff that was never necessarily important to her, but was always there and safe and _hers_ – and that she is no longer responsible for it.

When she finally winds her way back to the shop Urahara is there, waiting with a bowl of warm milk. He always has it, and he never asks where she's been or what she's been doing. She takes her milk, bats at his hand when he reaches to pet her and only when she's done does she allow him to scratch behind her ears.

They sit together and watch the moon rise, ignore the cries of Hollows that are now naturally attracted to the area, and only in those moments does Yoruichi think that it's possible for Karakura to be comparable to Soul Society

* * *


End file.
